


What English Does

by CatsMeow63



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Can be read alone, Companion Piece, Dirty Talk, Kuroko and Kagami, Kuroko orgasms, Language Kink, M/M, No Sex, Orgasm, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, maybe ill write full sex, not kagami, one day, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami knows what English does to Kuroko, and uses it to rile his boyfriend up. </p>
<p>Sequel to "Sometimes Kagami Speaks English" but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What English Does

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something to go along with "Sometime's Kagami Speaks English" with some added sexy time! I recommend reading that first, but eh, its not necessary. There's no plot, not really. Enjoy!

_“Hey, Kuroko.”_

There was a slight pause in Kuroko’s walk, nothing noticeable unless you were watching. Which Kagami was. Ever since he found out what English does to his (now) boyfriend, Kagami used it against him whenever he could.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko responded, eyes never leaving his book.

“Sleep well? Your bedhead is worse than usual today.”

“It was somewhat unrestful. My head was filled with your dirty voice whispering in my ear all night.”

Kagami stopped and spluttered, red faced at Kuroko’s bold words. How could he just say something like that?! And straight faced no less; had he no shame?

“Kuroko! What the hell?” Kagami shouted as he chased the other boy. “You can’t say things like that, especially in public and most definitely not at school.”

Kuroko turned and stared at him. “Why not? You can rile me up but I’m not allowed to do the same?” Kagami glared at the devilish glint in Kuroko’s eyes.

“You’re such an ass sometimes. You’ve got everyone fooled that you’re some sort of shoujo angel, but I know you’re not. You’ll never fool me again!”

“Language, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko chided confidently as he walked into their classroom.

 

* * *

 

After Kuroko’s little stunt in front of their classroom a few days earlier, Kagami had avoided speaking in English the best he could. So far, he had succeeded besides the occasional slip up when he was startled. It was mostly to teach Kuroko a lesson about saying dirty things in public, but also to annoy him.

And it was working. Every now and then Kagami would catch Kuroko staring at him with hungry, annoyed eyes when he thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Like right now. The duo was in the locker room, changing into street clothes after practice with a few other stragglers.

“Kagami-kun, do you have any plans for this weekend?” Kuroko asked, tilting his face up towards his partner as he buttoned his shirt.

“Hm, this weekend? I don’t think so. Probably should clean my apartment a bit but other than that no. Why?” Kagami replied, tossing his dirty work out clothes into his duffel bag.

“Because I was thinking about how I haven’t had any of your cooking in a while and that you should cook for me tomorrow.”

Kagami laughed, “You sure are blunt. Sure, come over after practice tomorrow and I’ll make the curry you like and a homemade vanilla milkshake. Okay?”

“Yes, thank you, Kagami-kun.”

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Kagami made Kuroko curry and vanilla milkshakes the following night. After dinner, the pair curled up together on the couch, watching some silly comedy on TV.

“You know, Kagami-kun, it’s been a while since you’ve spoken in English.” Kuroko said, eyes glued to the TV. Kagami knew the look though, Kuroko was trying to appear nonchalant about this, but Kagami knew him too well.

“ _It has been a while, hasn’t it?_ ” Kagami asked, keeping his eyes on the movie. He felt Kuroko’s body go rigid beside him. “ _Sorry, does that bother you?”_

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s face, turning it towards and kissing him hard. Kagami immediately turned his body to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. His arms encircled Kuroko’s waist, pulling him on top. Kuroko shifted so that he was straddling his boyfriend.

Kuroko began kissing his way along his cheek, licking up the shell of his ear. “Say more, Kagami, please.”

Kagami smirked to himself. Apparently Kuroko was more on edge than he thought he was. He loved it when Kuroko’s overly formal and polite speech started breaking down. It was directly linked to how horny the little blue haired freak was. “What do you want me to say?”

Kuroko nipped his ear in retaliation. “Anything, Kagami. Just, now, please.”

“ _Getting a little desperate, Kuroko? Feeling a little needy?_ ” Kagami whispered. Kuroko moaned quietly, dropping his head on Kagami’s shoulder. Kagami gripped Kuroko’s slim waist and flipped him onto his back.

Starting at his shin, Kagami began kissing his way up the pale leg. Compliments spilling from his mouth in between kisses and licks. When he reached the fabric of Kuroko’s shorts, he tugged them down and off (along with his boxers) as Kuroko threw his shirt onto the floor.

“ _You’re so lovely, Kuroko,”_ Kagami muttered against Kuroko’s thigh. He glanced up at Kuroko, who was biting his hand, a dark blush settled on his cheeks. “ _So amazing,_ ” Kagami licked his way up to the pale hip. “ _And all mine._ ”

Kuroko tangled his hands in Kagami’s red hair, pulling him up for another hungry kiss. “Kagami, god, keep talking.”

Kagami chuckled, “ _I can’t keep talking if you keep kissing me,_ ” He began nibbling on Kuroko’s ear, muttering as many compliments as he could think of.

Kuroko’s hips starting push up against Kagami, Kuroko relishing in how Kagami’s basketball shorts created friction against him. “Yes, Kagami, shit _yes_.”

Kagami’s hands travelled down the pale body beneath him, finding Kuroko’s hard length and stroking him slowly. “ _Yeah, Kuroko. That’s right, keep making noise. God, I love it when you break like this,_ ” Kagami sped up his stroking, still muttering in Kuroko’s ear. “ _Fuck, Kuroko, you’re so hot. Look at you, practically begging for me._ ”

Kagami slid off the couch so that he was kneeling on the floor. “ _Come here, Kuroko. Sit up._ I wanna suck you off. _Please,”_ Kagami licked and bit at Kuroko’s thighs while he waited for Kuroko to sit up properly. He grabbed Kuroko’s hand and set it in his hand. “ _Pull on my hair, I love it when you do that._ ”

Kuroko tangled his hands in his fiery hair, pulling gently on the strands as he guided Kagami’s mouth to his cock. Kagami licked the underside of it, suckling the tip gently. Kagami fell into a rhythm, going up and down, suckling, licking and (gently) biting in all the places he knew drove Kuroko wild.

“Yes, Kagami. Ahhh,” Kuroko moaned, his legs clenching as he forced himself not to thrust up into Kagami’s mouth. Kagami deep throated Kuroko, taking all of Kuroko into his mouth. Kuroko’s fists clenched in his hair, his head thrown back, mouth wide open. “Oh, _Taiga!_ ” Kuroko whispered in a husky voice.

Kagami could feel his eyes roll back. He absolutely adored being able to get Kuroko to this point. Thighs quivering, hands clenched in his hair, and so far gone that he uses Kagami’s first name.

“Shit, Taiga. Shit, I’m gonna, it’s, ahhh, it’s close. Fuck, fuck, _Taiga!_ ” Kuroko curled in, knees knocking almost painfully against the side of Kagami’s head. Kagami swallowed almost all of Kuroko’s cum in one shot, mouth twisting at the taste.

Kuroko was still slumped over Kagami’s kneeling body, hands resting on his shoulders and his head sitting on top of Kagami’s. Kagami let him rest there, his breath coming in shallow pants as he came down from his orgasm.

After Kuroko’s breathing returned to somewhat normal, Kagami tipped him back slowly and straddled him on the couch. Kuroko looked up at his boyfriend, a slight smile on his face and eyes glazed over.

Kagami chuckled, cupping Kuroko’s chin and kissed him softly. “Feeling pretty good, Kuroko? Or should I say, Tetsuya?”

“Shut up, Kagami-kun. Teasing isn’t nice.”

Kagami laughed and rolled off Kuroko. “You should be nicer to the person responsible for giving you such an amazing orgasm that you started to swear. And say my first name.”

“I apologize, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko paused. “Did you want me to take care of you?”

Kagami put his arm around Kuroko and pulled him into his chest. “Not right now. You can take care of me later, once you’ve recovered enough for me to get you off again. How’s that?” Kagami smirked down at his boyfriend.

“Kagami-kun is such a pervert.” Kuroko deadpanned, turning his attention to the TV.

Kagami spluttered in anger and confusion.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there you go! Lemme know what you guys thought :)


End file.
